1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of biometrics and speech processing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to method for creating a virtual fence using a device with voice signature processing and geographic locator capabilities.
2. Background Information
Conventional global positioning satellite (GPS) receiver devices may determine the location of a device. Global positioning system receivers use signal information received from a number of orbiting satellites to triangulate the location of a device. That is, the distance between the device and a global positioning system satellite may be determined based on the difference between the time at which a satellite signal was received and the time at which the signal was transmitted. By obtaining this information from number of satellite signals, the position of the device can be determined.